The proposed study, sponsored by Boehringer Ingelheim Co. is a multicenter, randomized, phase II, double-blind trial comparing nevirapine given along with ZDV versus ZDV alone. The study seeks to answer the questions whether addition of nevirapine to ZDV therapy will have a greater effect on surrogate markers such as CD4 counts and new measurements of the amount of HIV in patients than ZDV alone.